Change
by Glassy.Desu
Summary: **RE-UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT*   He was sick of the innocent, childish, girly looking Moyashi topping him. Kanda wanted to be Seme for once. WARING: Contains Yaoi BoyxBoy , Kanda x Allen and Slight Allen x Kanda
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**-This is still diap-chan1313/ Akira Kyoko on a new account-**

**I have said this on my profile but I will say it here before you start to read.**

**Due to my brother hacking into my account (because I chose lame passwords) and changing the password I am now unable to get into the other account. Because of that I will have all my things uploaded onto this new account. **

**I just wanted to say that so no one things I am stealing/coping any of the stories. **

**Thank you for those you read this :)**


	2. Change

Story Name: Change

Author:

Couple: Kanda x Allen, slight Allen x Kanda

Rating: M

Genres: Romance

o~o~o

Allen lent over and placed a chase kiss on Kanda's lips before shifting slightly so he was able to enter Kanda's well stretched hole. '

Though they have had sex so many times, and

preparation was not necessary, Allen still like to stretch Kanda before they do it. He just liked the sight of Kanda wriggling while his finger where knuckle-deep inside this ass.

Allen took his time in entering the Japanese man, not wanting to hurt him. Yet. Once fully sheathed inside the hot heat, he waited, though he really wanted to move.

"Move, please," Kanda begged.

Allen smirked. He pulled out until only the tip of left in, then he slammed back into Kanda, hitting his prostate dead on. "Nagh, more!"

Another thing Allen liked about sex with Kanda, he always begged for more, or to go faster, sometimes even harder, though the bed was just about to break though the wall and into Lenalee's room.

"Kanda," Allen groaned as Kanda clawed at the white haired exorcists back. Allen pulled out completely and turned Kanda over so he face was pushed against the bed, while his ass was

up in the air.

Though Allen was hard and need release, he needed to punish Kanda for marring his perfect, plain white back.

Kanda knew he has something coming for him, The Belt.

Now, The Belt is just a normal leather belt used during their sex when Kanda does something other then moans like a whore and jacks himself off.

Though the older man would never admit it, he liked The Belt. Lavi, the only one who knows about their relationship, thinks they have some S&M thing going on.

Kanda was brought from his dream-land when a loud CRACK! hit his backside.

"Ahhh!" he cried as pain ripped through him, then went to pool at his erection. Then the belt came across his backside again. Two red marks, one on each cheek, shone a bright red on the Japanese man's pale, white skin.

All in one swift motion Kanda had Allen tired to the bed with the belt. The other man has had this plan of awhile. He was sick of the innocent, childish, girly looking Moyashi topping him. All though in this relationship Allen was been the Seme, when he was totally Uke.

"Kanda! Let me go!" Allen commanded. The brit begun to thrust about, trying to untie himself from the bonds of the belt. Allen huffed once he realized escaping was useless.

While Allen was having his little war with the leather, Kanda thought of he should prepare Allen or not. He thought he will be nice and stretch him, only because it hurts like shit when you don't.

He held there fingers in front of Allen face, wanting them to be sucked. Allen remembers this from the first couple of time they have done it.

Allen took the fingers into his mouth, one by one, sucking at them like the would with Kanda's cock like he would during foreplay. Kanda could of came then and there will the sight before him.

"Moyashi, that's enough," Kanda whisper and pulled the last finger from the other's mouth.

Allen was shock that Kanda had called him 'Moyashi', Kanda always called him Aren* during their private thing together.

He was removed from his shock when a spit-slick finger probed his asshole. The single digit thrusted back and fore a few time before a second then a third joined it. Allen was in so much pain, he didn't know how Kanda could like it so much.

'Maybe Lavi right, maybe we do have an S&M relationship', Allen thought.

Kanda's fingers moved in all sorts of motions, looking for Allen prostate.

"Oh, God again!" Allen cried as the fingers brushed against that magic spot.

"No, need for title, Aren," Kanda smirked and removed the fingers.

Allen made a soft whimper at the lost. "No need to worry, something much bigger is coming." Kanda slicked his member with more salvia, this time his own.

He slowly eased himself into Allen, inch, by inch. Allen's heat with tight and Kanda needed to move now.

How could the brit stay still so he could get used to being filled? The pain of waiting is awful.

A while later Allen rolled him hips, wanting Kanda to move. The Japanese youth wanted to pound Allen into the mattress but he knew he had to go slow until Allen was used to that.

'Why does a Uke have to get used to so many thing?' Kanda thought.

The pace they set was slow and gentle.

"Faster, Yu, please, faster," Allen moaned.

Kanda loved it when Allen called him 'Yu', it turned him on.

Kanda picked up speed and went a whole lot deeper.

"Yes, Yu, God," Allen moaned.

"So tight," Kanda grunted.

It was true, Kanda always thought the Uke would be much lose after being fingered, just not. Allen's fingers grabbed the leather belt, he need something to hold. Kanda saw this and undone the belt. Allen instantly wrapped his arms around Kanda neck.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

Kanda leaned in for a kiss, which Allen returned with the same hard force. The kiss was opened mouthed and the tongue battle in a war, Kanda won, he always did.

Something begun to coil in the pit of Allen stomach. He was about to come.

"Yu, I'm gonna…" he tried.

The Japanese Youth knew what the brit meant and bit down on Allen earlobe while giving Allen's cock a few good tugs before the sliver haired boy came with a loud moan.

The sudden tightness around Kanda's member brought him over the edge and he came deep within Allen.

Kanda pulled out and lied beside his Moyashi.

Once their breathing became normal, Allen asked, "How long have you planed that?"

"Since our third time. You didn't fit the role of Seme," Kanda explained. Allen just nodded and yarned.

"Good night, Yu," Allen smiled. "I love you."

"Me too, now sleep," Kanda said. Not long after both male's fell into a dream-less sleep.

o~o~o

**Author's note: Read the author's note before the story, pretty please :3.**

**So I have been through this one, too and fix as much as I could find without re-writing it completely. **

***Aren is Allen with a Japanese Accent, but that doesn't comply to all Japanese people.**

**A sequel for this could be happening but it depends on how bothered I could be. **


End file.
